1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a radio frequency identification (RFID) communication method and method, and, more particularly, to a method and system of simultaneously communicating with a plurality of RFID tags in a RFID system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radio frequency identification (RFID) communication system includes a RFID reader and a plurality of RFID tags. The RFID reader transmits a command to the RFID tags by designating a RFID tag to respond and the designated RFID tag transmits data to the RFID reader in response to the command.
If the plurality of RFID tags simultaneously transmits a plurality of data to the RFID reader in the conventional RFID communication system, the RFID reader cannot recover the plurality of data received from the plurality of RFID tags.